If it made sense
by themagebear
Summary: A collection of short "what if" pieces looking at inconsistencies, illogical actions, unanswered questions, and other things that don't make sense in the series.
1. Chapter 1

The story so far: Ash, Brock, and Dawn befriended the owner of a ranch for rare pokemon. The owner, Milo, raises pokemon almost never seen in the region. Team Rocket showed up in one of their giant robots. Ash and company blew up the robot as usual, but Team Rocket followed with their backup plan; a net hanging from their balloon.

* * *

"Pikachu, cut the net open with Iron Tail!"

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu's tail glowed with the energy needed to harden it, then sliced through the net hanging from the Meowth's head balloon. It landed on the ground, opened up, and all the rare (and valuable) pokemon, who were fine because the fall was so short, escaped back to their habitats on the ranch.

"Meowth, what is the meaning of this?" Jesse demanded.

"Ya see, if ya want electricity insulated netting, ya gotta pass on some otha featchas. Like extra hardness."

James interjected, "Well, you know what happens next, do you not?"

Jesse paled. "Yes," she said, then prepared for the inevitable.

Below, Ash called, "Now, finish them off with a Thunderbolt!"

"We get blasted off on the spot!" They cried in unison.

"Piiiiii-kaaaaaaah-"

A familiar voice cut through the air."Hold it!"

"Chaaaa," Pikachu squeaked, letting its Thunderbolt go in an uncomfortable fizzle.

"Officer Jenny," exclaimed Ash and Dawn. Brock was already being dragged away by Croagunk.

"I got a call about an attempted robbery hereJust what do you think you're doing, young man?" Jenny said.

Ash explained, "I'm sending them off, just like I always do, so they can't steal any pokemon."

"I'm sorry, but this is a police matter, and we don't look kindly on vigilantes around here," she threw a pokeball, "Growlithe, bring those thieves down here!"

Growlithe shot a precise line of flame across the pipes holding the basket to the balloon, and it plummeted to the ground below as the balloon exploded.

"Now, you three are under arrest," then she turned to Ash and Dawn. "You three will need to stay in the area for a few weeks to testify at their hearing. Any issues can be brought up at the station. Now let's get going, you three."

And they were never bothered by Team Rocket again.

* * *

Please, only click 'review' if you have an actual review. If there's something in the series that doesn't make sense to you, feel free to pm it to the magebear.


	2. Chapter 2

The story so far: Kurt has been puzzling over the GS ball for a few days. Suddenly, he gets an unexpected visitor...

"This is the residence of one 'Kurt' is it not? I have come for my pokeball."

The man was very well dressed, with clothing fit for royalty. Kurt studied him for a moment, then shrugged.

"I'm sorry, but I don't recall getting a pokeball order for anyone fitting your description. I don't have anything for you."

What the man said next surprised Kurt. "I never ordered anything, you senile fool! You have the gold and silver pokeball replica that was an heirloom of the Goldman-Sachs family for generations until it was lost several years ago. When I heard it had been found, I went after it, and I've had to chase after a group of children for months now to retrieve it. Now, I demand its return."  
All Kurt could say—or indeed, think—was, "Pokeball _replica_?"


	3. Chapter 3

The story so far: Our heroes are in a cave. That's about it.

A boulder with arms suddenly rolled in front of Ash.

"Hey, what's this?" he asked, and began pulling out his trusty pokedex.

"Hold it, Ash," said Brock. "That is a Geodude. _A Geodude_. You've seen them plenty of times. You faced Roark's, Roxanne's, heck, even _mine_. I'm pretty sure you don't need to check what the pokedex has to say about it."  
Ash looked thoughtful. "Gee Brock, I guess you're right. Maybe I should think about whether or not I've seen a pokemon before before I pull out my pokedex like a dex-happy idiot. Thanks!"

And from then on, Ash used his pokedex like a responsible, competent trainer.


	4. Chapter 4

The story so far: Ash is visiting the Charicific Valley.

"Hey Charizard!" he called, waving to the orange dragon.

Charizard, delighted to see his friend again, breathed a happy welcome-flamethrower on him.

Unfortunately, the flames of a Charizard can melt boulders. People have a much lower melting point than boulders.

Liza had to wash her spatula after scraping Ash's ashes off the ground.


End file.
